


Better Than Dreams

by Jen425



Series: A Hundred Heroes Welcome You Home [75]
Category: Super Sentai Series, Tokusatsu, 騎士竜戦隊リュウソウジャー | Kishiryu Sentai Ryusoulger
Genre: Canon Temporary Character Death, First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Post-Canon, This is probably in the top ten cutest things I will ever write
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-03-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:14:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22991560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jen425/pseuds/Jen425
Summary: Nada didn’t ever expect to have a human body again, but he isn’t complaining.(Koh’s smile could light the world.)
Relationships: Koh (Ryusoulger)/Nada (Ryusoulger)
Series: A Hundred Heroes Welcome You Home [75]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1782238
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	Better Than Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> My BOYYYYY is ALIVE!!!!!!
> 
> I have feels. And a ship. Have a mostly cute.

Koh’s smile could light the world when the sun goes out, Nada thinks. He’s missed seeing it, in the form he’d taken.

(He could have let Koh save him, maybe should have left and trained and returned like he planned, should have explained before he faded to particles of light and reformed as a weapon, but he has a feeling it would have changed very little, from what he’s been able to see. And here he is now, after all. Here they both are.)

“Yo,” he says, waving. It’s almost odd to have more than a ghostly hand to match Koh with, after the past few months. Koh’s smile brightens even further, and then he blinks.

“Did you just finish?” He asks. Nada shakes his head, though it’s a lie.

_ (“You have already survived your greatest trial,” _ the faux-Setoh had said.  _ “This should be simple. Yours is a trial of patience: you may now become human again. But, to pass your trial, you must wait until someone comes for you.”) _

“Waiting for you,” he says. Because that’s true, as well, to see the smile that Koh is giving him right now, all the more brilliant because Nada has seen him angry, seen him frustrated, seen him dead from where he’d fallen in the final battle. “How you been?”

“Good,” Koh says. “So are the others. Towa’s gone exploring. Bamba is catching up with his Master. Asuna opened a school, and Canalo is there, and Melto is looking for a way to revive the Dinoknights.”

Nada whistles. Sounds like everyone’s doing great.

He really is glad, especially for Bamba. The Bamba he’d run into 25 years ago? He’d been so dark, so alone, and Nada had been too wrapped up in himself at the time to be more than just angry. To find out it was because Master Black had played a dirty trick on everyone, well…

He’s glad.

But he doesn’t miss that Koh doesn’t mention himself.

“How have  _ you _ been, Koh?” He asks again, this time a bit more forcefully. Because Koh, for all that he’d been terrified of losing his kindness, had become such a legitimately good person, but Nada can remember watching him until everyone else had turned in and catching the Red when he collapsed from the phantom weight of the Gaisorg armor.

(It hadn’t hurt, against Uden, but by then Nada had gotten so used to the pain that he hadn’t even noticed its absense. A constant ache that grew when the armor was visible around him. Losing it had felt just as odd and returning to human form now is.

Deeper than physical, an attack on the soul made to break you to its will. Other heroes had lived its affects, from Master Green to some pirate Sentai guy. Marvelous?

_ (“Did it… always…” Koh had tried to ask, words coming out quiet the moment he seemed to allow himself to breath. Nada hadn’t waited for the question to finish. _

_ “Hurt?” He asked. “Yeah, but I figured I made my bed. I got used to it.” _

_ He’d Thanked every lucky star that Koh hadn’t worn it long enough to remember everything, the way Master Green had broken down in tears and tried to hide it from Master Black but failed and found comfort. How that other pirate, Milfy? Had passed out from the pain of her very first time being entirely forced and weeks long. How Nada had first fought the armor off gasping for air and collapsing, curling in on himself, not yet used to the pain. _

_ “I… I’m sorry,” Koh’d said. He’d still been loosely clinging to Nada’s jacket. And Nada had laughed because yes it had hurt but now he was  _ free _. Because of Koh and the others he was  _ free _. _

_ “It’s fine,” he’d said. “But you’re not.” _

_ Koh laughed, in return. _

_ “Maybe not.”)) _

Koh blinks.

“I…” he says. “Was waiting for you. For time to see if…”

Nada laughs; he supposes chucking him up here had been a desperate hope, huh? Well, he doesn’t actually blame Koh. He hadn’t even thought this  _ was _ a hope until not-Setoh had issued his challenge.

Waiting a month and a half had nothing on holding off the Armor for a year, though. A month and a half had nothing on what he’d thought would be forever stuck in the form of a claw.

“I’m glad you though of me,” he says. And he isn’t at all surprised when Koh runs to hug him, because the Ryusoulgers had always been affectionate, and he hugs Koh right back after steadying himself.

What does surprise him, somewhat, is when Koh kisses him.

“Oh,” he says as his brain attempts to process, and Koh pulls back.

“I’m sorry,” he says. “I just…”

Nada just laughs. How else could he respond? It’s  _ Koh _ , bright, beautiful, kind Koh, who had saved him twice over, once without even realizing it.

“That a one-time thing, then?” He asks. “Because I’d like a little more warning, next time.”

Koh blinks, and then he’s smiling again.

“I missed you, Nada,” he says. Nada smiles. To him, he hadn’t really been gone, but he knows the others had missed him. Especially Koh. Nada had certainly missed  _ them _ , too, though…

Especially Koh.

So he says “Me too.”

And they climb down together.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Tumblr @flaim-ita, or head on over to @dancingqueen-mai for just Toku


End file.
